malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dassem Ultor
Dassem Ultor was once First Sword of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 and the Supreme Commander of the Malazan military forces. His retinue of bodyguards was known as Dassem's First Sword. Dassem was reputed to have made a deal with Hood and was appointed Knight of Death by the King of High House Death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 During his time as the First Sword, he wore a helmet with black horsehair plume and a long surcoat of burgundy and grey with the Imperial sceptre at his chest Night of Knives, Chapter 4, Old Enemies, Old Friends, Transworld Digital ebook p.261/263 History Dassem, formerly a Dal Hon sword fighter, joined Kellanved's family in Malaz City. Under his leadership as First Sword, the Malazan Army went on to conquer Quon Tali, Seven Cities and a part of Genabackis. Dassem attended the most recent Chaining of the Crippled God where he decried the injustice and cruelty meted on the Fallen One. Due to his taking the title of First Sword, the Logros T'lan Imass cast out Onos T'oolan and decided to follow Dassem. Although this was done without his knowledge, coupled with his effrontery at the Chaining, Hood decided to strike at the T'lan Imass through Dassem. Sometime after the Seven Cities Mage Cabal was run down by Whiskeyjack and his company, Hood took Dassem's daughter.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 Ultor recovered his daughter's body and brought it to the Azath House Tremorlor. He then renounced the title of Knight of Death and swore vengeance against Hood. Not long after that, Dassem Ultor was reportedly killed at the Siege of Y'GhatanGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4, by Surly, leader of the Claw, leaving her next in line of successionNight of Knives, Chapter 3, UK HB p.90. Dujek Onearm and Hairlock were amongst the Emperor's old guard present on that day.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 After Ultor's death, "his men were pulled down fast". In Night of Knives It transpired that Dassem Ultor was still alive and had left Y'Ghatan along with Temper and Ferrule. The three had travelled together for a time, but ultimately had gone their separate ways. Temper recalled the memories of their escape after Y'Ghatan. In House of Chains Under the guise of "Traveller", he was shown to be in the company of a group of Malazans, including Hawl. Later he guarded Drift Avalii and the Throne of Shadow and came to wield the sword named Vengeance after Andarist's death. In Return of the Crimson Guard Ereko recalled Traveller's arrival at the Stormwall and his subsequent battle against the Stormriders. He and Traveller escaped and later travelled with Kyle and the Lost brothers to Jacuruku. They then travelled to Quon Tali via Shadow Realm, where at the Battle of the Plains, Traveller was forced by his friends and former guard, Temper and Ferrule to fight Skinner and his renegade Crimson Guardsmen. Despite Skinner's warren invested and aspected armor, Dassem was able to beat off Skinner, and delivered a serious wound to his neck. With that Skinner and his Guardsmen retreated into their Warren. Dassem too, disappeared, having averted Skinner's forces and forcing them to flee. In Toll the Hounds Dassem Ultor, still in the guise of Traveller, reached the coast of Genabackis, near Morn. He met Samar Dev and later, Karsa Orlong and travelled with them to Darujhistan. There, he attacked and killed Anomander Rake, for standing between him and his vengeance upon Hood. He was also revealed to be Dessembrae, the Lord of Tragedy. In Orb, Sceptre, Throne It was shown that he had retreated to a monastery in the mountains, where he and a few others lived a harsh but very simple life. He was the subject of a search by the Seguleh. When they found him, they managed to convince him to come back with them to Darujhistan. There, Daseem Ultor was offered the position of First of the Seguleh, which he accepted. Quotes Notes and references Category:Ascendants Category:Males Category:Malazans Category:Dal Honese Category:High House Death Category:Old Guard members Category:Humans pl:Dassem Ultor